kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Blaa
The Unknown Alien Species (also called the Battle: Los Angeles Aliens or the Blaa) is an extraterrestrial species of from another unidentified planet. They were very intelligent beings that invaded Earth on August 11, 2011, in order to obtain Earth's natural resources and to colonize the planet; specifically, they were interested in Earth's large quantities of liquid water, which they used as fuel to their forces and equipment. Historical Background The unknown alien species are a caste-based species who launched a surprise planet-wide invasion on Earth, most likely motivated by a need for a new home or a colony. It is theorized that they are invading for Earth's liquid water. During the initial invasion, they used an orbital insertion, mistaken for a cluster of meteors, to deploy their forces. The species was considered by the humans to be incredibly intelligent. Invasion of Earth : "At 14:46 Pacific Standard Time, twelve different locations across the globe were breached, in what appears to have been a coordinated attack by an unknown enemy. All breaches were along the coast line in what a campaign of rapid dominance. This is a textbook military invasion. There are massive casualties in New York. Offensive lines are being set up in Boston, and at 13:15 Zulu Time, we lost communications with San Francisco and San Diego. The status is unknown, but what we do know is: is that we are the last offensive force on the West Coast. We cannot lose Los Angeles." :: -Sergeant Major Glenn Devor in a military news broadcast during the very beginning of the invasion The aliens invaded Earth on the 12th of August, 2011. Originally mistaken by humans to be clusters of meteors, they are soon revealed to be spacecraft which land on the coastal shorelines of twelve of the world's major population centers. Alien ground forces subsequently attack many of Earth's major cities, including Paris, London, Moscow, New York, Hong Kong, Rio de Janeiro, and Tokyo. The aliens also attacked Los Angeles, but the United States Armed Forces engaged them in a large battle. The armed forces were namely United States Marines, although National Guard, Air Force, and Army soldiers also saw combat. The aliens are seen giving the U.S. Marines a very difficult fight, capturing most of Los Angeles. Numbers Although the Aliens' exact numbers are unknown, the Alien infantry in the film appear in very large numbers of at least 27,000,000 in total, combining the 25,000,000 from the Infantry and 2,000,000 from the Commanders. It is not known how the Aliens reproduce so we can only guess how fast this number would increase. Homeworld While little is known about the origin of this mysterious alien race, it has been implied in interviews that the homeworld of the aliens is a chaotic, possibly war-torn place and that the extraterrestrials involved in the invasion of Earth may not be part of the dominant force there. Biology The aliens are divided into four known warrior castes, but there are likely more non-combatant castes. Analysis of the warrior castes' biology indicates that they are highly developed, sporting redundant arteries and other blood vessels. Their heads are actually entirely sensory organs; their brains are located in a cavity behind their hearts, directly attached to the spine. The extraterrestrials have large numbers of stem cells and platelets, enabling them to regenerate whole limbs that may be lost in combat, while their hardened exoskeleton allows them to take multiple 5.56mm shots before being too injured to continue fighting, like a human anti-projectile vest. However, if they are hit in the right place, they will drop down dead like a rock. The primary human weapon used in the film, the M4A1 Assault Rifle, uses the 5.56mm rounds and thus, the human military personnel who are fighting against the aliens have to shoot-to-kill (aim "to the right of where the heart would be," not just spray ammunition everywhere). This gives them a very real chance to fight back against the infantry of the aliens. All of the warrior-caste extraterrestrials have substantial amounts of machinery implanted into their bodies, including communication, cooling, and weapons systems. Their perception is also very acute, supplementing their precognitive and retro cognitive abilities. Inventory * Alien Infantry Caste * Alien Officer Caste * Alien Operations Caste * Alien Intelligence Caste * Alien Water Extractor Alien Infantry Caste.jpg|Alien Infantry Caste Alien Officer Caste.png|Alien Officer Caste Alien Operations Caste.png|Alien Operations Caste Alien Intelligence Caste.png|Alien Intelligence Caste BlaaWaterExtractor.png|Alien Water Extractor Vehicles * Walking Gun * Hovercraft Blaa Walking Gun.png|Walking Gun Blaa Hovertank.png|Hovercraft Space Craft * Cargo Drone * Wedge Ship * Central Hive Wedge Ship.jpg|Wedge Ship Battle_LA_Concept_Art_by_Paul_Gerrard_02b.jpg|Central Hive